


What You Can Do

by ryekamasaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Massage, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: He tries to tear his eyes away from where Daichi’s just across the court, stretching his legs in preparation to play, but it’s hard, especially when he bends down to touch his toes. Suga laughs then, and drops a warm arm around Yuu’s neck to tug him close against his chest. Suga’s voice is as warm as his embrace, and his breath ghosts across Yuu’s ear when he speaks into it.“See something interesting, Yuu?”





	

Yuu looks over the gym of his college, glances over the mostly unfamiliar players of their team and settles on observing one very familiar person. He doesn’t realize that he’s been caught staring until Suga hums thoughtfully from just behind him, a musical sound that sends a shiver down Yuu’s spine. He tries to tear his eyes away from where Daichi’s just across the court, stretching his legs in preparation to play, but it’s hard, especially when he bends down to touch his toes. Suga laughs then, and drops a warm arm around Yuu’s neck to tug him close against his chest. Suga’s voice is as warm as his embrace, and his breath ghosts across Yuu’s ear when he speaks into it.  
  
“See something interesting, Yuu?” And it doesn’t really matter how many times Suga calls him by his given name, because it’s thrilling each and every time he does, and this time is no exception. Suga tilts his head and looks in the direction Yuu’s been focused on for the last ten minutes. “Oh, that is something interesting, isn’t it?”  
  
And then Daichi’s straightened back up, stretching his arms over his head even as he turns around and catches sight of them. He grins, and Yuu’s not sure if it’s directed at him or at Suga or both of them, just knows that it sends something excited coursing through his veins. Suga squeezes his arm against Yuu’s collarbone and presses their cheeks together as he waves at Daichi with his other hand, and Yuu watches as Daichi flushes and turns away to finish stretching. “Huh.”  
  
“Hmm?” Suga pulls back a bit, lets his arm rest across Yuu’s shoulders instead of his chest, and they both watch Daichi.  
  
“Was Daichi blushing?”  
  
Suga laughs. “Yes, he was.”  
  
“That’s. Very interesting.” Yuu tilts his head consideringly. “I wonder what else can make him do that?”  
  
The grin that Yuu can see out of the corner of his eye that spreads across Suga’s face at that moment is nothing short of pure deviousness, and Suga’s voice is a devilish purr to match. “Would you like me to show you?”  
  
Yuu turns and looks up into Suga’s smoldering eyes, glittering with excitement and something that Yuu can’t quite identify, something he knows he wants to see more of, and the answer is easy. “Yeah.” Yuu gives Suga a mock bow and then grins up at him. “Teach me all your knowledge, senpai.”  
  
Suga laughs, loud and echoing across the room, and Yuu sees Daichi twist around in the direction of the sound like a flower straining towards sunlight. A fond smile settles on his face as he jogs over to them, a curious look in his eyes, like he wants to ask what’s so funny but doesn’t want to barge into their conversation. Suga responds as if he’d asked anyway. “Yuu’s going to come home with us after practice.”  
  
Daichi swallows hard, like he knows already what Suga has in mind, and nods in acknowledgment. Then there’s a whistle blowing, and they all separate to actually get to practicing. Practice is energetic, more so than usual, and there’s a particularly electric feeling when the three of them get on the court together. By the time it’s over they’re all sweaty and sore, though it shows on Daichi the most. The shower is perfectly hot, but Yuu doesn’t take his time, just gets clean and out, waits by the door of the locker room for the other two.  
  
They walk up together, hair still damp, and Daichi is red, though Yuu can’t quite tell if it’s from the hot shower or the falsely angelic look that Suga’s wearing, though he can hazard a guess. As they start toward Suga and Daichi’s shared apartment, Suga slides his hand into one of theirs each, threading their fingers together and then swinging his arms gently as they walk. Yuu can see Daichi’s face get redder, like he’s still not quite used to Suga’s brand of blatant affection. Suga leans over and whispers something in Daichi’s ear, then catches Yuu’s eye and winks, and Yuu wonders if he might’ve gotten himself into something dangerous.  
  
When they’re in the hallway of the apartment, door clicking shut from the force of his back against it, Yuu decides he doesn’t care, not with Suga’s mouth hot on his. By the time they separate Daichi’s nowhere to be found, and Suga pulls Yuu down the hall by their still clasped hands. The sight that greets them when they get to the bedroom is one that Yuu will never forget. Daichi’s laid out face down on the bed, completely naked, face and ears as red as the sheets he’s laying on. Suga just grins and pulls Yuu’s shirt over his head before pulling off his own, and they both strip until they’re both as naked as Daichi is.  
  
Suga opens a nightstand drawer and pulls out two little bottles, hands one to Yuu and then climbs up to sit next to Daichi’s hip, between him and the wall. He gestures for Yuu to join them, and Daichi makes a questioning noise. Suga strokes one hand down Daichi’s back as he answers. “I heard that Yuu can do amazing things with his hands.”  
  
Yuu looks down at his bottle as he walks over to the bed, and he grins to himself at the little label exclaiming it as massage oil. He _is_ really great at massages, according to all the people he’s done them on, and he’s excited at getting to use those skills on Daichi. Suga pats Daichi’s lower back, like he’s offering Yuu a seat, and Yuu isn’t going to say no to that. He swings a leg over and settles easily, and Suga strokes a hand down his back before Yuu gets to work. It doesn’t take very long to have Daichi moaning underneath him, muscles loose and pliant, and Suga sighs happily at the noise.  
  
Daichi moans again, though Yuu’s not touching him anymore, and Yuu glances back to see Suga very busy, two fingers deep in Daichi already. Daichi quivers underneath him, and Yuu gets back to massaging, increasing the amount and volume of the noise that Daichi is making. Between the two of them Daichi is practically a puddle on the bed, and then Suga taps at Yuu’s side and gestures for him to scoot back, to settle himself between Daichi’s legs as he spreads them out at Suga’s guidance.  
  
Yuu hadn’t realized quite how hard he was, not until Suga’s rolling a condom down his dick, long fingers warm and tight around him. Yuu can’t help the moan he lets out, and Suga smiles and captures his mouth, kisses him until Yuu can’t breathe and Daichi’s squirming in front of him, desperate for attention again. Suga pulls away and lightly smacks Daichi’s ass, which has him stilling instantly. Yuu bites his lip as he lines himself up, and then he’s pushing in and Daichi’s moaning again, and Yuu just barely notices Suga laying flat on the bed, one hand around his own dick.  
  
Daichi doesn’t stop making noise the whole time, not even when Suga turns Daichi’s face and kisses him fiercely even as he jerks himself off. Yuu watches but doesn’t get distracted, even with how gorgeous they are together, just keeps moving, determined to get Daichi to break apart completely before he lets himself go. Yuu gets a grip on Daichi’s hips and thrusts hard enough that Daichi pulls away from Suga with a shuddering gasp, and then Daichi is writhing against the bed, hips moving frantically until he finally stills and groans, pressing his face back into the sheets.  
  
Suga lets out a low noise in response, strokes himself faster as Yuu starts to move again. Daichi shudders under him but moans in pleasure still, and it only takes another couple of thrusts before Yuu is coming, exhaling harshly, hands still gripping Daichi’s hips. Suga makes that noise again, and then Yuu watches as he spills over his hand and stomach, paints himself in white, his back arching off the bed for a delicate moment before relaxing again. Yuu pulls out carefully, patting at Daichi’s side at the little hiss he lets out, and then he’s tossing the condom into the conveniently placed wastebasket near the bed.  
  
Daichi doesn’t move much, just pulls a pillow over to rest his head on, and Suga laughs at him as he digs around in the corner of the bed. He pulls tissues out of nowhere and wipes himself down, expertly tossing them over Daichi and into the garbage, and then he pulls Yuu down between himself and Daichi, slinging an arm over his stomach and nuzzling into his shoulder. Daichi sighs and shifts over just enough to slide a hand into Suga’s, his arm pressing against Yuu’s side. Warm and satisfied, they drift off into sleep, and the last thing Yuu thinks about is the multitude of other ways he wants to make Daichi blush again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
